


Three Mounties and the Very Large Bed

by MishaDay



Series: Fractured Fairy Tales [3]
Category: due South
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fractured Fairy Tale, Humor, M/M, Series: Fractured Fairy Tales, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-06-23
Updated: 2000-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-10 19:51:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11133567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MishaDay/pseuds/MishaDay
Summary: Third of the Fractured Fairy Tales, the Due South version of The Three Bears (Goldilocks went to Ottowa). The whole series is one part fairy tale, one part whimsy and one part DS, shaken with a twist.





	Three Mounties and the Very Large Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Original Disclaimer: The boys, alas, are not mine. This was not created for profit, more's the pity.  
> Author's Note: Rated S for silly.
> 
> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017.

Three Mounties and the Very Large Bed  
(A Bedtime Story in One Part)  
(Bedtime Stories can have more than one part, but this one doesn't)  
_The Third of the Fractured Fairy Tales_  


Once upon a time there were three Mounties. Well, one of them wasn't really a Mountie, but he was dressed like one, so we'll let it slide. Their names were Ben and Ren and Ray. The three Mounties all worked for the Head Mountie, who had had to take the job when she wasn't able to keep up her payments for the Blond Stud of the Month Club. Well, Ray didn't really work for her, but like I said, we're letting that one slide.

Now, one day the Head Mountie was out of town, and some events occurred that forced the three Mounties to take shelter in the consulate for the night. No, not weather, we'll do the wet tshirt contest some other time. When it came time for them to go to bed, they couldn't find a bed.

Ben had a cot, but there was a big bad deaf half-wolf lying in it, and he just closed his eyes to ignore them, and dreamed of getting his application for Big Bad Wolf school accepted, so he could put the initials BBW after his name. (It's very prestigious in wolf circles, doncha know.)

Ren found a box, just like the one he used to sleep in, but Ben couldn't fit in it, and Ray refused to sleep in something used to deliver turnips.

Ray couldn't find anything except for a very large staircase, and so he followed it up and up and up...

Until he got to the very top and found a big door. He looked behind the big door and found a big room. And in the big room was a Very Large Bed.

Ray was delighted to find such a Very Large Bed. It was a Bed that would fit all three of them at once!

Ray went downstairs and pulled Ren away from his box and they went and pulled Ben away from the wolf, and they all went up the very large staircase to the very top and into the big room behind the big door.

Ben looked at the Very Large Bed. And then he looked at Ren and Ray.

Ren looked at the Very Large Bed. And then he looked at Ben and Ray.

Ray just grinned.

And all three Mounties slept very well that night.

The End


End file.
